30 going 13
by flammable flashbang
Summary: inilah yang terjadi jika riza kembali jadi anak kecil


Di hari cerah begini, si colonel emang lagi seneng-senengnya. Hari-harinya penuh tawa-tiwi yang menyerupai orang gila (enggak kok...Roy nggak gitu!) Hanya saja letnan nya yang cantik itu jadi ngerasa aneh. Sangat aneh… Dia merasa kalau si colonel itu perhatian banget ama anak kecil, misalnya sama Elicya, anak perempuannya sahabat terbaikknya, atau mungkin sama Elric brothers, khususnya sama Ed. Malahan si letnan jadi curiga kalo si colonel itu semacam _lolicon_ (suka ama cewe kecil), atau lebih parahnya _shotacon_ (suka ama cowok kecil, itu sih Edward!). si letnan itu bener-bener sirik sama Elicya, apalagi kalo si colonel main-main terus sama dia. Ukh…sirik!

"colonel, aku rasa sudah cukup main-mainnya!" kata Lt. Hawkeye dengan tegas campur marah pada si Mustang itu.

"oh, sorry Letnan… aku kan ingin santai sebentar…" jawabnya malas.

"justru kamu itu kebanyakan santainya! Pekerjaanmu masih menunggu!" bentak si letnan.

"baiklah… Dada Elicya!" kata si colonel sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"tapi, Elicya kan masih mau main lagi…" kata anak itu dengan tatapan sedih (karena harus berpisah dengan Roy! Siapa sih yang nggak sedih ditinggal Roy)

"Elicya, kak Mustang harus kembali bekerja. Jangan ganggu dia ya…" kata Gracia.

"baiklah… aku pergi dulu.." kata Roy.

"thanks, Gracia…" kata Riza pelan. Gracia membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"hey, letnan…kamu marah ya..?" Tanya si colonel.

"nggak kok… siapa yang marah!" balas Riza dengan kesal.

"kalo nggak marah kok jawabnya gitu sih?" tanyanya lagi.

"ha…habisnya anda main-main melulu…" balas Riza agak bingung harus menjawab apa.

"letnan….jangan-jangan, kamu ngiri ya?" Tanya Roy penasaran.

"ah, nggak! Kenapa harus ngiri?" balas Riza menyangkal.

"baguslah…itu artinya kamu bukan envy! Hahaha!" balas si Roy cengengesan.

_Huh… malah dianggap bercanda…_pikir Riza.

Setelah sunset….

"colonel, saya harap anda bisa mengizinkan saya pulang." Kata Riza.

"ya..ya pulanglah…"kata Roy agak cuek. Saat Riza bergegas pergi, Roy kembali memanggilnya.

"Letnan! Happy b-day lhoo!" katanya agak senang.

_Oh, rupanya dia ingat juga….syukurlah…_pikir Riza.

"thanks, Roy.." katanya tanpa sadar memanggil nama kecilnya. Roy juga sampai kaget mendengarnya.

_Ow-ow…apa yang barusan kukatakan…bisa salah paham nih…_

"ya, Riza!" katanya malah membalas lagi. Karena sudah kesal, dia pulang saja tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Sesampainya ia di apartemenyya, seperti biasa ia disambut Black Hayate, anjing hitam kesayangannya itu. Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya sambil berpikir.

_Ya…sekarang aku sudah 30 tahun… Mau gimana lagi, aku sekarang memang bukan anak kecil lagi…. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun juga, sudah semestinya aku rayakan ulang tahunku ini… aku harap aku bisa jadi anak kecil lagi…kayaknya aku emang sirik ya….._pikir Riza. Setelah itu, ia tertidur pulas tanpa ada beban pikiran lagi.

_Kriiing!_ Bunyi alarm itu membangunkan Riza dari tidur pulasnya. Ya, saatnya berkerja kembali bersama colonel tercinta. Black Hayate pun menghampirinya seperti biasa untuk minta makan.

"hey, hayate…sudah ah, geli tahu…" katanya. Begitu ia sadari kalau suaranya yang tegas itu berubah, dan Black Hayate yang menurutntya jadi tambah besar, dia sadar….

_Eeeh! Apa-apaan nih! Kenapa aku, jadi anak kecil! Apa aku baru saja bertemu kawanan berjubah hitam yang mengecilkan tubuhku dengan obat? _Pikir Riza bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

_Ja…jangan-jangan impianku jadi anak kecil lagi terkabul…aduh tahu begini mah, mendingan nggak usah deh…_pikirnya.

"baiklah, sekarang ini terpaksa melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa, tapi…Roy bisa histeris jika melihatku dengan keadaan begini….aduh! gimana nih?" katanya dengan logat anak kecil.

Sementara itu di Central HQ…

_Hmm…di mana ya Riza? Kok dia nggak datang ya? Padahal di nggak pernah telat…_pikir Roy.

"Havoc, gantikan aku! Aku akan inspeksi dulu," perintahnya.

"dasar…bilang aja mau nyari cewe…" pikir si Havoc.

_Mana ya dia? Padahal ada kado special menantinya…_pikirnya. Tahu-tahu matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang berbaju kedodoran, yang sepertinya sering dilihatnya, entah dimana.

"hey, dik…sedang apa kau?" tanyanya pada si Riza kecil.

"ko..kolonel!" jeritnya terkejut.

"lho? Kamu tahu pangkatku? Hebat juga kau! Aku rasa kau bisa menjadi tentara yang hebat!" kata Roy penuh perhatian.

"i..iya.." balas Riza kecil. Saat perhatian Roy tertuju pada Riza kecil, sebuah kerikil tepat menuju kepalanya.

"awas!" kata Riza kecil sambil menembakkan pistolnya sampai kerikil itu hancur seperti meteor yang terbakar atmosfer.

"wow, itu hebat! Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tapi, kenapa anak kecil seperti kamu punya pistol?" Tanya Roy heran. Saat itulah benak Riza penuh dengan ide-ide dusta.

"sebenarnya…ibuku terbunuh saat perang, lalu hanya inilah peninggalannya yang menjadi barang kesayanganku…"katanya dengan acting terisak-isak.

"oh, I feel sorry…bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja. Aku harap itu bisa meringankan bebanmu…" kata Roy.

"oh, thank you kakak!" balas Riza kecil dengan senang.

Mereka berdua memang rekreasi sama-sama, tapi…Roy sendiri nampaknya tidak tenang. Sebentar-bentar ia celingak-celinguk ke sana ke mari. Tapi, Riza kecil tetap enjoy selama permen masih ada di tanganya.

"kakak, kakak mencari siapa sih? Kok kayaknya khawatir banget?" Tanya Riza kecil.

"eh, iya… aku mencari bawahanku. Hari ini ia nggak datang. Kemarin itu ulang tahunnya, jadi aku ingin memberikannya hadiah. Maklum deh, ini kan weekend…" kata Roy.

"oh…memangnya ia begitu penting ya?" Tanya Riza kecil.

"ya… hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat kupercayai sepenuhnya, dan lebih dari itu, aku tak menganggapnya sebagai seorang bawahan, tetapi…"

"berhenti, Roy!" balas Riza kecil yang tak sanggup mendengar pernyataan itu.

"lho…Riza!" Tanya Roy heran karena yang berada di sebelahnya kini adalah letnannya itu.

"eh…aku, kembali seperti semula?" tanyanya heran.

"apa…anak yang tadi itu kamu?" Tanya Roy. Riza hanya mengangguk kecil.

"ApA!" teriaknya tak percaya.

"Kok bisa!" tanyanya keheranan.

"yah…mana aku tahu…" kata Riza.

"hah… sudahlah, lebih baik aku antar kau pulang. Bersiaplah, karena… we're going to date!" kata Roy.

"eh, jadi hadiahmu itu…"

"yup!"

Lalu mereka melewatkan malam indah itu, dan tentunya itu adalah janji antara mereka berdua saja…..

Inspired by "13 going 30"


End file.
